


Selfsoulboyfriends - Christmas Edition

by Shokushu



Category: All-New X-Factor, New Mutants
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokushu/pseuds/Shokushu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew this last Christmas for all the suffering Doug/Warlock shippers. You just know Warlock would take any chance he gets :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfsoulboyfriends - Christmas Edition




End file.
